Emmett and Rosalie:
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: A mature one shot with Emmette Rosalie.


I rushed home from my weekend hunt. Edward went off to see Bella before she went to sleep. Jasper was god knows where, probably off draining another deer before it got dark.

The only thing I could think about was her. How much I loved her. She was and has been my life ever since I can remember.

I could never get enough of my Rosalie.

I was mortified by the thought of having to go out on another hunt with just my brothers, and having to leave her home.

In some ways I hated what I was. I didn't want her to see me when I lost control and let my senses come out.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was completely spectacular when she did. Her lithe movements and the way she drained her prey. God, it was erotic.

Thinking about it only made me run faster to her. I knew she was waiting for me, I could feel it. Her need to see me was almost as strong as mine for her.

I could see the house and slowed slightly as I made my way to the door. I threw it open as lightly as possible, but still with enough force for it to resound through the house. If I broke the door again, Esme would castrate me.

I saw her on the couch and immediately ran to her. I picked her up my arms and closed whatever space was between us.

Her lips were better than I could have ever imagined. I couldn't think of anything to compare them to. Better than blood, better than the thrill of the hunt.

"Emmett," she sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Rose."

I kissed her once more and sprinted up the stairs. I threw her into the first open room I saw and plopped her down on the bed.

She pulled me down on top of her and kissed me fiercely. If I had to breathe, I would be dead by now.

My fingers grazed her sides, hard enough to kill a human, gentle enough to make her shiver with delight.

I stroked my fingers along her slender hips and I could smell the venom from her arousal. It was the sweetest of all smells. Knowing I made her do that, was the most satisfying reward.

I shredded her couture jeans in seconds. She was about to chastise me, but I quickly silenced her with my mouth.

She rolled on top of me and brought her mouth to my ear.

"You're going to pay for that." she whispered huskily.

"I really don't care." I said with a grin.

She shook her head side to side and smiled. She placed her delicate hands on my fully erect member and rubbed it through my jeans.

She pulled her head down to my ear and nibbled on the edge. All the while her hands stroking me. She moaned in my ear. Inaudible to a human, but to me, it was irresistible.

She was teasing me. I hated when she did that, she always did that. I rolled my eyes internally and decided to make her hurry with her little game.

I bucked my hips against hers. I heard her sharp intake of breath and did it again. I flipped us over quickly as I took my dominant position once more.

She grabbed the waistband of my jeans and ripped them off.

"Now we're even." I panted.

She smiled and I pulled off her little panties and shirt. I stared at her magnificent body and marveled at the perfection.

Every time I saw her I gawked. Rosalie was something you did not get used to. She was amazing and perfect in everyway.

I kissed her and pulled off my shirt as I lined up at her entrance. I could smell her arousal full on. Which only added to mine. I couldn't wait any longer and plunged into her.

She whimpered my name as I pulled out and prepared to go back in. She met every thrust with mine and cried out when I pushed into her.

Her back arched as she orgasmed underneath me. I kept thrusting, deeper and harder.

My hands went to her arousal and played with her delicate feature. She climaxed again and I went with her.

I pulled out and she sighed with completion. That was the best part, knowing that I could make a beautiful creature make such noises.

"They better not be in my room!" I hear Edward yell.

"Damn," I cursed.

I looked around at the room I had hastily made my retreat to and grimaced. It wasn't Edward's room, but it was bad enough.

"Carlisle's going to kill us." Rosalie mumbled.


End file.
